


Please

by AngelDarkoh



Series: The 1% .VS. The 99% [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Child Abuse, Daddy Issues, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gay Male Character, Homelessness, Lesbian Character, Love, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Statutory Rape, Suicide Attempt, Twins, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Abuse, androgynous, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDarkoh/pseuds/AngelDarkoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story from my twisted mind is about a androgynous boy who is born to the woodland realm of elfs, but when his kingdom is defeated his people are treated as less then by the humans. His father is taken from him when he is young and he is forced to make his way in the world where elfs like him are seen as sexual objects instead of beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy it please Kudos or comment so I know what to fix or if I should even keep posting.

Laying there Parker remembered what used to be of the kingdom he belong to, what a strong race with such promise even now the beauty of the woodland area he was birthed in was a blur and a shadow of what it used to be. When his father died, that’s when the kingdom died and his culture with it as if his father’s fate was the fate of Parker's people, cursed they called them. Parker was four at the time, he was confused as to why daddy wasn't around anymore, why he had to leave the place he called home and why his mother killed herself.

Parker’s father was the most powerful elf king, the people had seen. So strong, assertive, and smart, but to Parker he was just dad. To the Elven kingdom he was everything. They used to be so free, living in the woodland area. Long arching cherry wood trees, every flower you could think of, animals of different breeds, and elves alike running free; a fortress built with the hands of their ancestors. The shock of Parker’s father’s death hit his mother Rose the hardest. She just kept crying and holding him. He was their protection, their salvation, their leader.

You see there are two very distinct groups. On the top there are humans; Greedy creatures full of lust and hate. Then there are elves; the Elven race most beautiful creatures you’ll ever see. Maybe it’s their perfect point ears or their chiseled facial futures or smooth bodies or perfect fair skin or that their hermaphrodite; giving them the ability to give life or birth life themselves. This makes them the ideal partners….the perfect partners. Humans rule this world and under their rule elves have been forced to serve the humans every need to survive. Some of them are forced to sell their bodies to stay alive not excluding Parker. To the humans elves are and always will be trash.

 

Parker was forced to drop everything to make sure him and his mother survived, but she decided to kill herself he had never felt so alone in his life. Since the day he was born the sorcerer placed title of the most beautiful being in the world on him, it was a burden for a child to hold something he never asked for. From that day he had been desired by many, loved, and hated by many; for something he couldn't control. A curse he knew his children would hold.

“Please” Parker begs as his ex-husband and his Henchmen beat him up, showing no mercy to the baby he is carrying. 

Parker didn't think his life would end today… like this…under Darren…as usual…under everyone…as usual. He sees his twins backed into a corner crying his heart tightens not being able to hold them to stroke their hair and whisper lies about how everything would be alright whenever Darren would find them, and be in a rage for Parker leaving him. Parker loved Darren use to at least, but after their marriage Darren changed. He was no longer the man he had given his virginity to when he was younger, but a cruel man who did even crueler things to their children. Being the species he was it was hard to find someone who was willing to be there for children that weren't theirs that’s why he stuck around convincing himself that it was his fault Darren got so mad all the time. His fault that he was forced to wear makeup and long cloths to cover the bruises, his fault for falling in love with another man and getting knocked up, his fault for being a slut, his fault for forcing Darren's hand. 

Robbie screams as he hears the ringing of a gunshot Parker's body starts to bleed slowly spreading to the twins. Robbie had backed him and his sister into a corner when their father barged in. Isabella's face was streaked in tears.

“Daddy?” Robbie says scared squeezing his sister’s hand to stop him from crying. 

Parker looks at Robbie bleeding. “Please Darren, don’t hurt the kids.” Parker begs on behalf of his offspring.

Robbie crawls to his birther props his head up and strokes his hair like Parker had done on many occasions. “I love you guys so much.” Parker says through blood splattered lips. Robbie slowly watches as the life force fades from his father. Isabella his twin sisters cries ring louder as she realizes what’s happened Robbie backs away to protect her. 

“My little girl related to trash” Darren says grabbing Robbie the little boy quivering before the man he called father the man that just killed his dad he hated him…despised him.

“Let go! Don’t touch her!” Robbie yells.

“I don’t want her I want you.” Darren says a sinister smile spread across the mans face

He lays a passionate kiss on his son. Robbie slaps his father who in return throws him to the ground. The impact throwing Robbie’s focus off and creating a giant THUMP! 

“Robbie?” Isabella ask crying not ready to lose another member of her family. 

Robbie watches weary as his father and henchmen begin to undo their pants. 

“So fucking pretty just like your dad that stupid slut I give him everything and how does he repay me taking my fucking princess your species never fucking loyal!” Darren yells.

Robbie feels the heat and anger vibrating from his father even at the ripe age of eight he realizes what they’re about to do. He had seen men taking advantage of his father many times to know what it looked like. 

They begin smothering him…taking turns…one by one destroying him. The smell of their sweat and the unbearable pain is enough to make Robbie sick. He screams in pain as they rip him open thinking better him then his sister. Isabella puts her hands on her ears crying trying to shut out her brothers screams. She shuts her eyes. When they’re done Robbie lays there bleeding staring at the bedroom ceiling his dad Parker had painted to resemble the sky. 

“You keep your mouth shut we clear?” Darren asks with that harsh tone he used to keep Parker in place.

Robbie nods terrified of what they’ll do to him, they leave. 

Robbie looks to his sister who is still in the corner with her eyes shut and her hands on her ears. She’s crying and her face is pale. Robbie forces himself up he feels his arms about to cave under him as he begins to pull himself towards his sister. He drags himself past his dad’s body and blood getting the pool of still warm blood on him. When he reaches his sister he wraps his arms around her ignoring the pain he feels from putting pressure on his private areas. 

“Shh its okay I'm okay everything is going to be okay.” Robbie says unsure. He passes out holding his sister in his arms


	2. The orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie finds him and his sister in an unfamiliar place after the death of their dad and they try to pick up the pieces, but everything is shattered again from a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to mention I don't agree with anything happening I'm just pulling from my own experiences and putting them down on paper it helps me relax and bit. Also gets rid of some of the underlining pain which is always great with writing.

Robbie wake ups in a bed on the children’s unit at St. Michael’s the smell of alcohol floating in the air burning his nostrils. The monitor giving little annoying beeps reminding Robbie he is alive. He shields his eyes from the blaring sun. His sisters light brown curly hair scattered on his bed. She is fast asleep holding his hand lying in bed with him her feet curling towards her chest to keep herself warm. Her little chest rises slowly and falls back down just as slow. The sun hits her fair skin at just the right angle illuminating the moment and making Robbie forget his environment and how he got there. Robbie pulls the blankets on her ignoring his aching body. 

A nurse walks in wearing a shockingly green uniform her blond hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her eyes go wide as she meets eyes with Robbie 

“Doctor he’s awake!” She calls keeping her eyes locked on Robbie as if he will disappear if she dares look away. 

A short stubby man with a comb over walks into the room the nurse steps aside. He is carrying a board with scribbles and big words all over it. Robbie could feel his body tense.

“Hi Robbie I’m doctor Kale” The doctor says in a warm tone trying to get Robbie to calm down. 

“My sister…is she okay?” I ask 

“She’s fine I’m worried more about you. Is it alright if some cops come in to talk to you?” the doctor ask 

Robbie flashes the doctor a dirty look. The only man who had been authentically worried about him was his dad and Robbie had seen the kind of men who had claimed to be “worried” about Parker they always ended up hurting him, in more ways than one.

“Why?” Robbie snapped back

“You don’t have to be afraid. We want to make sure we catch whoever did this.” the doctor says

“Is my dad dead?” I ask Robbie knew the truth but there was a part of him having a hard time coming to terms. The doctor goes silent searching for the right way to tell an eight year old his father is dead 

“Sorry.” he says 

“Don’t be he pissed off the wrong people” Robbie say looking away shutting down his emotions. Robbie feels the lump in his throat begin to grow scratching at the wall he put up to stop his emotions.

“Are you feeling any pain?” the doctor ask

“No I think I’m just bleeding again.” Robbie says relived to be on another topic The nurse comes to clean Robbie wearing gloves and shielding her eyes as if Robbie’s body would blind her. Robbie watches as a social worker talks to the doctor trying to figure out what they are saying. The doctor walks in wearing a forced smile.

“Okay Robbie this woman is going to take you and your sister and get in touch with your relatives.” The doctor says

“Guess you got tired of us fast. We don’t have anyone.” Robbie says not remotely surprised another person is abandoning him. 

“We’ll find someone” the lady says griping her suit case tightly.

They get into the social workers beat down grey ford van 2006. Robbie keeps his sister close staring at the different street signs just in case they need to run away. The air coming from the window is dry and harsh making Robbie sweat more than usual. He tugs on his ears to relax  
When they arrive at the orphanage it’s a big building with vines climbing all over it boards from the old place are coming undone Robbie sees human children running around. 

“It looks scary” Isabella says Robbie hears the worry in his sister’s voice 

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you plus it’s just for a little while we will be gone soon” Robbie says unsure 

A man comes to greet the social work at the door he’s a short man his belly hangs over his feet and his breast are even bigger than the social workers the weird smell of salami waves off him. They discuss the situation as if the kids are not there listening. He welcomes them inside. Kids are running around they walk down the hallway to an office with glass panels covering it the smell in the air is stiff and the place is scattered with papers. Isabella and Robbie share a chair. While the social worker refuses to seat a look of disgust is on her face. 

Robbie seats there silent the steadiness of his breathe to soothe his thoughts as they call out father he arrives with in half an hour his eyes red from crying. Isabella grips her brothers hand tighter 

“Don’t say anything okay?” Robbie ask her sister she nods confused 

“My kids you found them.” Darren says pretending to care 

“Yeah we need you to sign some papers then they are free to go with you” the orphanage owner says

“I only want Isabella” Darren says bluntly letting his true colours show Robbie feels his stomach turn to knots his mouth gets really dry all of a sudden. He looks down ashamed of his father’s blunt statement.

“They’re siblings it would unhealthy to split them up especially for twins.” The social work states

Thank you! Robbie thinks to himself 

“I don’t want Robbie I can’t take care of him my daughter I can handle. So either I go to the courts and just get Isabella, but I want my daughter.” my dad says 

“You’re a multi-millionaire I’m sure you can handle two of your elven kids. If Robbie is put in the system who knows what will happen to him, his species as this age their fragile. Abandoning him like this when he’s lost so much could be damaging don’t you care?” The social work ask 

“He’ll be fine.” Darren says coldly shutting up the social worker 

“Okay we’ll find Robbie another home just sign the papers.” The orphanage owner states trying to stop the tension 

“No I want to stay with my brother!” Isabella yells I cover her mouth 

“No its okay let her go.” Robbie says she pushes my hand away 

“Don’t talk for me Robbie I’m not leaving you.” Isabella says angrily showing some of Parkers stubbornness.

“Can I talk to my sister for a minute” Robbie ask not wanting them to hear the social worker nods silently understanding what Robbie is doing they leave.

“Why you doing this?” Isabella ask

“Doing what’s what’s best for you?” Robbie ask Isabella looks at him confused 

“Making me leave you is best for me. Leaving me on my own is best for me?” She ask

“Bella if you stay here who knows who will adopt both of us I can’t protect you like daddy could. I know our father won’t touch you, plus he’s rich he can take care of you; send you to school, feed you, give you stuff you deserve. Its better you go with him he loves you.” Robbie says 

“What about you? We’ve never been separated. We might never see each other again what am I supposed to do without you?” she ask crying

“You’ll be fine look at; you’re beautiful, smart, funny.” Robbie says his sister’s face brightens up with a laugh. 

“Plus one day I’ll find you I don’t deserve our father’s love I let daddy die. I’m going to be fine. Someone will adopt me eventually you deserve better okay little sister?” Robbie says forcing back tears.

“Little by minutes” she says giggling he giggles Robbie lays a soft kiss on her lips stroking her cheek.

“You’ll be fine I’m sure” Robbie says she nods

They come back in, Robbie watches as his father does not hesitate to signs the papers. Robbie hugs Isabella.

“I love you.” He whispers she nods 

Darren picks her up she waves bye. Robbie forces a smile so his sister won’t worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments (from good to bad I want to read them all) Also any edits I am terrible at editing.


	3. Losing game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie loses another person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and/or Comments

The social worker leaves after filling some papers. The orphanage owner shows Robbie to his room; a small little shack in the attic a thin mattress lying on the frame of a metal bed. 

“You get settled in I’ll bring dinner up.” he says Robbie nods 

Robbie lays in bed feeling the knot come undone as he lets himself cry. It feels good he feels his body and ears heat up and his head pounding stop. He cleans himself before the owner comes in, he comes in carrying a plate of grill chess and tomato soup 

“Sorry I never introduced myself I’m Rob.” The owner states 

Robbie nods as the owner sets the tray on Robbie’s lap then seats down. Robbie silent sucks on the soup from a spoon staring out the window at leafs on the tree dancing around outside his window.

“I’m sure your dad had a good reason” Rob says attempting to comfort Robbie

“Sure he did” Robbie says trying to change the subject

“You’re a really beautiful kid someone will adopt you” he says putting his hand on Robbie’s thigh 

“I’m 10 not a baby I know what you’re trying to do don’t touch me” Robbie says angrily he tries to pull away Rob grabs him the plate of food drops to the floor scattering all over the place.

“I could throw you out on the streets no questions asked!” Rob yells forcing rough kisses on Robbie’s neck. 

“NO PLEASE STOP NOT AGAIN!” Robbie screams crying flashing back to what his father did.

“He said no!” a boy says pushing the orphanage owner away his voice projecting 

“Shut your fucking mouth Michael!” the owner yells his face going red with rage.

“Come on.” Michael says he takes my hand than takes me outside I seat on the porch he lays his sweater on Robbie noticing the boy shivering.

“Thank you, but I could have handled it” Robbie says 

“I see that.” Michael says sarcastically his rosy cheeks forming a smirk he pushes his curly black hair behind his ear his blue eyes now staring at me 

“No problem neither the less you don’t talk much. You’re new here came in with your twin sister, right where is she?” Michael ask 

“My father adopted her” Robbie says a hint of shame in his voice 

“What about you?” Michael asks. 

“He doesn't want me…Did Rob try to touch you?” Robbie ask 

“Try?” Michael laughs “He did even fucked me for a few years…but being of the same species you should be used to humans and their bullshit. When someone younger comes along Rob tries with them. He’s a bit of a jerk to tell you the truth” Michael says all the while keeping his cheery face on 

Robbie stares at this boy put aback at how calm he can be about the situation. 

“Why don’t you run away?” Robbie asks.

“He’s all I have, I never knew my parents they were young and scared. They gave me up, you’re really beautiful.” Michael says randomly staring at Robbie I blush

“Thanks” Robbie says the blush on his cheek betraying the emotions he is trying to portray on his face. Michael spends all night with Robbie making sure Rob does not try again. 

For that brief moment in a long time Robbie feels safe lying against Michael's chest.

In the morning Robbie helps Michael set the table. Robbie holds Michael's hand as Rob walks in. 

“I need Robbie.” Rob says looking at Michael 

“Why?” Michael ask his defensive side turning on.

“Don’t worry about it you disobedient little shit I’ll bring him back in one piece.” Rob says 

“I’ll come with him.” Michael says 

“Whatever.” Rob says rolling his eyes 

“What’s going on?” Robbie ask Michael 

“I don’t know” Michael says we walk to the office Robbie grips Michael's hand harder Michael not minding. 

 

When we get there Joe one of my father’s henchman seats there smirking at me. Rob closes the door then seats down his chair cricking under his weight.

“You’re going to go with this man he’ll take care of you.” Rob says 

“No I don’t want to.” Robbie says feeling the beads of sweat forming on his forehead he crosses his legs.

“Isn't that to bad I paid for you.” Joe says raking over Robbie with his eyes 

“Real good money at your age your age you should be happy someone wants you especially with your species be grateful.” Rob says flashing Robbie a dirty look. 

Robbie seats on the steps as Rob fills out the paper work with Joe. Michael seats down beside me he has a black eye and a busted lip.

“Did he do that?” I ask 

“I’m used to it shouldn't of talked back, but you’re getting adopted lucky you” Michael says trying to hide how sad he is 

“I know the man he’s a pervert…one of the guys who…hurt me. I don’t want to go with him.” I say

Michael takes my hand “I know you’re scared, but if you stay here…Rob’s a jerk he’ll make sure you fail. At least with Joe eventually you’ll get away from him. You know what kid you grow up I’m going to come look for you.” Michael says

“You promise?” Robbie asks “promise” Michael says I hug him not wanting to let go…ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and/or Comments


	4. Chapter 4

Robbie gets into the muscle car with Joe the exhaust fumes making him dizzy. When he arrives at Joe’s place it’s huge; long arches, fountain in the middle, beautiful garden that stretches all the way to the steps, backyard the seems to stretch for days and a stable. Two kids stand up from the steps as Robbie walks in with Joe. 

“Why’s he here?” the girl ask she has blond hair and a turned up nose her blue eyes glare at Robbie under her stick like figure.

“He’s fucking ugly.” The boy says looking like the girl except with dirty blond hair and a bit of a stronger bone structure. 

“This is Robbie he’s going to be the house-help. Robbie these are my kids Jesse my boy he’s 12 and Crystal my little princess she 11” Joe says smiling with pride 

Joe takes me to the basement it’s a room with damp floors, a little dirty mattress with blood stains and pee in a corner, clusters of objects shoved in, the smell of something unfamiliar makes Robbie gag. 

“You’ll sleep here” Joe says

“It’s dirty and cold.” I say he hits me the slap coming hard and fast making Robbie’s cheek warm up. Robbie holds his cheek crying.

“You should appreciate it unless the streets seem like a better alternative. You’ll wake up early, do your choirs, no more school till I am sure you have paid me back for adopting you. Are we clear?” he asks Robbie nods scared. 

“Get your pretty little ass upstairs and make me and my kid’s dinner.” Joe says then walks away 

Robbie burns himself 4 times while attempting to cook when I am done I stand there while they eat.

“This taste like shit daddy.” Angel exclaims annoyed.

“What the hell did you cook?” Joe ask 

“I don’t know how to cook so I tried to make mac and cheese” Robbie says staring at the floor. 

“He’s so stupid daddy” Jesse says angry

“No dinner tonight go to bed.” Joe says 

“I’m hungry.” Robbie says in a desperate attempt to avoid starving 

“Go to bed!” Joe yells in a tone that makes Robbie jump a bit he runs off. 

Robbie lies in bed silent as he hears footsteps come down to the basement. He sits up as Joe walks in smirking. Joe begins to undo his pants. Robbie tries to pull away as he sees his owners erection spring out Joe grabs him digging his nails into Robbie’s wrist Robbie winces as he is pinned down 

“Please don’t.” Robbie begs as Joe smothers me ignoring the boys plea. When he’s done Robbie lies there bleeding, he cries himself to sleep.

 

In the morning Robbie shields his eyes from the glaring sun taking in the warmth. He wakes up early to do his chores limping around from the pain. He cleans up starting with the mess Joe and his kids have made then washes the floor after the dishes Robbie insures that he gets ever speck of dirt. Jesse comes down rubbing his eyes Robbie ignores the glare from his adopted brothers eyes as Jesse stares at his ass. He reaches into Robbie’s pants. Robbie feels himself freeze up a whimper escaping his lips 

“Shut up” Jesse whispers not wanting his father to figure out what he is doing. He fingers Robbie. Robbie shuts his eyes as the pain of Jesse’s nails. Jesse begins to he undo his pants.

“Don’t” Robbie beg Jesse grabs him hard 

“I want to try daddy did and I want to so shut up.” Jesse says angry 

He pulls down Robbie’s pants then positions himself between the boys legs. Robbie covers his mouth and Jesse forces himself in. Jesse rushes to pull up his pants as the rest of the house wakes up Robbie lies there panting. 

“Get the fuck up! Where’s breakfast?” Joe yells 

Robbie struggles up to his feet “I’m sorry.” Robbie says staring at the floor in submission. 

Joe hits him the sting forces tears to fall. Robbie rushes to the kitchen to make breakfast, while they eat Joe sends him outside to pull weeds. Robbie watches as Jesse and Crystal get into their fathers car to go to school their named brand clothes clinging at the bodies Crystal flashes Robbie a dirty look. 

“You missed a spot.” Crystal says pointing at a weed then spitting on it smirking They drive off 

Robbie gets up to go inside his heart skips a beat as he sees a familiar face getting out of a car at the house across the street. “Mikey!” Robbie yells 

The curly haired boy turns around smiling he runs over and hugs the boy he fell in love with.

“Michael” a women says 

Michael ignores her “I told you I’d find you” Michael says smirking 

“How’d you get here?” Robbie ask 

“My parents found me they had the owner sent to jail. Apparently my parents are billionaires made money in tech they want to take care of me” Michael says stroking my cheek 

“I’m happy for you” Robbie says smiling happy he won’t be alone anymore 

“How is it here?” Michael ask

“Fine” Robbie lies with a hint of jealousy in his voice 

“Good…I missed you.” Michael says staring at the boy he loves 

“I should get back inside good luck.” Robbie says

“I’ll come over later” Michael says 

“NO! Don’t I’ll sneak out or something if I can.” Robbie says scared Joe will take Michael away from him somehow.

Michael nods then kisses Robbie’s cheek, Robbie feels his skin get hot as a light blush forms on his face. Michael leaves as Robbie drags himself back inside. 

When Joe gets home Robbie lays under him silent tired of fighting the inevitable as Joe forces himself on him. His friends come over for a game night 

“Have at him boys.” Joe says smirking at Robbie it becomes harder for Robbie to breath and he thanks god when it’s over. 

Robbie finishes cleaning before Joe goes on his business trip leaving Robbie to the mercy of Jesse and Crystal he lays in bed silent as he hears their footsteps as they run downstairs. Robbie seats up still sore from earlier this afternoon. Mischievous smiles spreads over their faces Robbie tries to back himself into a corner. 

“Don’t touch me.” Robbie says trying to muster what’s left of his strength up 

They grab Robbie and rip his cloths from his body like they are toilet paper. Robbie attempts to cover himself feeling exposed the breeze from the basement door setting in. They begin undoing their pants. Jesse gets Robbie on all fours for easy access ignore the Robbie’s cries for them not to as they take their turns.

Jesse grabs a stick. “Let’s try this!” Jesse says ecstatic

The fear sets into Robbie they force different objects inside of him making him scream in pain he passes out shortly after praying for it all to end...

"I wish I was dead..." Robbie whispers to himself as he leaves his body.


	5. Chapter 5

Robbie wakes up to Joe throwing water on him. The coldness shocking him into an awake state theirs dried blood down his thighs from last night.

“Get your lazy ass up and go get groceries!” Joe yells then walks away slamming the door.

Robbie goes go grocery shopping ignoring at people stare, point and whisper about his ears ignoring the bruises his owner gave him. He sees Michael with his parents and slowly feels a grin spread on his face 

“Hi Michael” Robbie says happy to see a familiar face 

“Don’t say hi to the help Michael” his mom says her nose up in disgust 

“He’s not the help he’s my friend and a being, Hi Robbie!” Michael says that goofy grin he usually has spread on his face Robbie feels himself blushing 

Michael helps Robbie carry the groceries home refusing a ride from his mother. When they get there Robbie puts them away Michael handing them to him. 

“Who’s this?” Joe ask standing at the door both Michael and Robbie spin around Robbie’s heart starts to beat fast about to rip out of his chest cavity at the dismay on Joe’s face 

“I’m Michael his boyfriend!” Michael says proud of Robbie 

Joe looks at Robbie his eyes piercing the boy into submission

“Okay well Robbie has a lot of things to do so you have to go thank you.” Joe says a fake smile spread over his face 

Michael kisses Robbie’s cheek then leaves 

“He was joking.” Robbie says stuttering he is met with a slap 

“You don’t see that boy again we clear? Not in this fucking house.” Joe yells his fist clenched up towering over Robbie as Robbie lies on the floor Robbie nods 

 

 

When Robbie’s 14 he’s come to hate his body after puberty struck around 12 it was hard to keep away Joe and his spoiled brat of a son. The only thing Robbie is looking forward to is getting to attend school this year. To most guys in town Robbie’s beautiful, but most guys treat him as an object due to his species.  
Robbie’s been dating Michael for years behind Joes back; since the older man had made it clear he was supposed to be the only one on top of Robbie. Robbie’s pregnant with Joe’s kid making it hard to move around or do anything remotely pleasant. 

Robbie wakes up early in the morning before the sun rises as usual he cleans himself using a bucket and wash cloth Joe leaves in his room the cold water waking him up.  
He goes upstairs to clean up the mess Jesse made after the party he through…Jesse and Crystal still little spoiled brats just older and in their last year of high school. Robbie makes them breakfast being careful not to burn anything. Jesse comes down with Crystal 

“Morning retard.” Jesse says sneering at me. Crystal giggles. 

“Respond stupid, or we’ll let daddy know.” Crystal says giving Robbie a look of disgust 

“Morning.” Robbie says keeping his thoughts locked inside like he’s learnt to.

Joe comes down later; unshaved, dressed in his suit, and smelling of after shave which Robbie struggles to fight through morning sickness due to. Joe puts his arms around Robbie and kisses his neck. Robbie keeps silent to save himself and his baby from a beating. 

“Go take a fucking bath you smell like a whore.” Joe says aloud his children giggling Robbie pulls away to listen to orders, Joe grabs him quickly 

“When you’re done get in my room.” Joe says 

“I’ll be late for my first day of school.” Robbie says avoiding having to smell Joe

“Which I’m paying for I need to be paid back. How did you think you were going to do that without a job?” Joe says

“I could get a job.” Robbie says and is met with a slap 

“Who the fuck is going to hire you you’re fucking fat what are you going to do stand around and look pretty? You’re so fucking stupid get upstairs.” Joe says not caring about the hurt in his words Robbie nods in submission

He goes to shower when Joe comes in Robbie lies under him…always under. 

After Robbie goes to get ready for school wearing Jesse’s hand me downs there are rips and stains and its way too tight, but at least their cloths. He walks to school for at least three hours watching as the rich kids drive by ignoring him and pumping their radios. 

When Robbie gets there it’s lunch; his feet are soar, his back aches, and his mouth is dry.  
The kids ignore the fat pregnant kid whispering thoughts of disapproval, Robbie sees Michael. The beautiful boy with the pearly whites, tattoos covering his entire body, black curly hair, blue piercing eyes, strong jaw line, jacked body, and tall stature smiles and seats down beside Robbie taking Robbie’s hand in his own.

“Hey” Michael says his deep voice still shocks Robbie 

“You shouldn't seat here Jesse and Crystal are over there with the other popular kids…where you belong” Robbie says always doubting his right to be by Michael’s side

“If you would let me I would hang out with you. I don’t mind buying you whatever you want it’s my job I love you.” Michael says 

“I don’t need new stuff” Robbie says not wanting to waste Michael's time 

“Why were you so late?” Michael ask unable to hide the concern in his voice

“I was busy” Robbie lies not wanting to worry Michael 

“I missed you” Michael says that goofy smile he rubs Robbie’s hand gentle causing a smile to spread over Robbie’s face

Robbie watches as he recognizes a familiar face even after all those years he sees his sister Isabella with the popular crowd she’s so…beautiful; hazel green eyes still as potent with hints of grey, coke body shape, long brown chestnut hair, big ass, flat stomach, big perky tits, and the most amazing face structure cheek bones and all.   
After school Robbie catches up to her he instinctively hugs her feeling her tense up 

“Hey” Robbie says excited to see a familiar face and species.  
She pulls away giving Robbie a dirty look. 

“You know this kid?” The 12th grader Teddy asks with his arm around Isabella's shoulder placing a possessive kiss on her neck. Teddy’s one of the really popular guys hangs out with Jesse, Crystal, and Michael 

“No I don’t know why he’s bothering me” she says spiting the words out like poison.

“It’s me Robbie your brother” Robbie says a smile spread over his face

“Could you wait in the car” Isabella says looking towards teddy who nods, kisses her, than leaves.

“I missed you how are you?” Robbie asks

“We’re not related in this school or town. You’re embarrassing me look how you look” Isabella says her face turning red from embarrassment 

“They are just cloths.” Robbie says ashamed

“I don’t want to be related to you. Daddy adopted me not you. You’re a whore everyone says you’re sleeping with your adopted father and his son. Daddy said you made him rape you and you killed daddy Parker. You’re a fucking mistake and we’re not related” Isabella says her face expressionless

Robbie feels the tears stream down his face as the top of his ears heat up 

“Daddy brainwashed you. I didn't kill daddy Parker I would never.” Robbie begs 

“Stop fucking crying, you’re such a fucking loser and a slut. Go away you’re even knocked up.” She says trying to pull away 

“I just want to get to know my sister. I haven’t seen you in years we use to be really close” Robbie says holding onto some hope she will change her mind 

“USE TO! Till you became a loser.” Isabella says she looks Robbie up and down then walks away Robbie watches her and her boyfriend Teddy drive off.

Michael walks Robbie home holding his hand. 

“You didn't take your car?” Robbie ask trying to hold back his tears

“No I wanted to walk since you won’t let me drive you” Michael says

“Do you think because I’m pregnant I’m a slut?” Robbie blurts out

“No of course not accidents happen. It wasn't your fault Joe is irresponsible.” Michael says 

“My sister doesn't want me just like my dad.” Robbie says unable to keep himself from crying anymore  
Michael hugs him stroking his hair making his boyfriend’s body relax. 

“You need a hug” Michael says Robbie smiles at how well Michael takes care of him.

They go back to Michael's place and hang out in his tree house. Michael had it built so they could hang out without Joe watching them.  
Michael places a soft kiss on Robbie lips missing the taste of his watching the blush fill on Robbie’s pale skin.  
They begin making out lips pressed together parting so often to slip a bit of tongue in Robbie feels his body heat up to Michael's touch. Michael begins to remove his shirt than kisses Robbie’s neck making the boy moan in response. Robbie stops Michael from removing his shirt. 

 

“Don’t” Robbie says disgusted by what his shirt is hiding 

“Why not, I thought you wanted to? We haven’t in a while.” Michael says

“I have too much bruises.” Robbie says ashamed

“I love you either way. Let me kiss it better.” Michael says smiling Robbie smiles they kiss not holding back Robbie allows Michael to remove his shirt. Michael begins kissing Robbie's tummy giving little playful bites to Robbie's thighs’ as Michael begins to eat Robbie out when Robbie cums he returns the favor taking care to watch the teeth. After its done Robbie lies in Michael's arms being the most relaxed he’s been in a while. 

“What time is it?” Robbie ask 

“7” Michael says

“Crap!” Robbie exclaims Robbie forces himself to get up and pull his clothes on.

“What?” Michael ask worried 

“I need to cook dinner he’s going to be mad.” Robbie says feeling his heart race last time he was late he got burnt

“Come on I’ll pick up something.” Michael says 

“No! He’ll be mad I’ll see you later” Robbie says laying a soft kiss on Michael before climbing down and leaving 

When he gets home his father Darren is there. Robbie stands there confused his body tensing up.  
Isabella comes down with Crystal. His sister looks at him then walks away.

“I want you to meet my friend, but you probably know him.” Joe says smirking 

“Hi Robbie.” Darren says smiling 

“We’re going out tonight. The kids are going to have a party, make sure you attend to all their needs.” Joe says Robbie nods and watches his adopted father and real father leave

Jesse’s friends come over shortly after Michael is there Robbie get them drinks.

“Hey Jesse, do you guys get to fuck him whenever you want?” Teddy ask smirking

“Yep dads pretty cool about that. You should try it their always ready, wet, and tight to receive a nice big cock” Jesse says laughing 

Teddy pulls Robbie on his lap kissing the back of the boys neck lightly. Robbie begins to count his breaths to relax.

“Teddy” Isabella says 

“Shut up what are you jealous he is much hotter than you. I swear Isabella is a bitch in heat aren’t you baby?” Teddy says sticking his hand down Robbie's pants.

Robbie looks down ashamed as Teddy pushes Robbie’s hair back and kisses his neck laying little nips 

“Maybe we could all take turns.” Jason says smirking

“Stop it guys he’s a person not an object.” Michael says trying to defend Robbie 

“What’s wrong Michael afraid your little fuck toy will get damaged?” Crystal ask

“Don’t worry we’ll wear condoms.” Teddy says

Robbie looks to Michael tears streaming down his face begging Michael with his eyes not to let them

“No stop he doesn't want to.” Michael says standing up he grabs Robbie away.

“Either you get undressed or we tell dad” Jesse says glaring at Robbie

“Stop being a fucking pussy Michael sharing is caring he’s trash why protect him?” Teddy ask 

“I’m not letting you sleep with him.” Michael says holding me closer 

“Do you want to get shunned by this group? Why you acting so high and mighty you fucked Jesse enjoyed it to I remember. Does your little boyfriend know that?” Teddy ask smiling at me.

Robbie looks over to Michael numbness in his fingertips Robbie feels his heart drop and his throat tighten.

“Baby…it was an accident I was drunk and stupid babe.” Michael begs making up excuses. Robbie pulls away feeling his chest tighten 

“I thought you loved me?” Robbie ask confused 

“I do babe so much.” Michael says crying 

“Well he made love to me more than once. He was so hard kept moaning about how tight I was then came in me” Jesse says smirking 

“You can fuck me if you want not like it matters” Robbie says staring directly into Michael's eyes 

“Robbie” Michael says Jason kicks him out. 

“You guys can’t just do that to him.” Isabella says noticeably upset. 

“Shut up Bella Christ the only reason we keep you around is because you’re nice to look at” Crystal says smirking 

Robbie gets undressed then gets on all fours; Teddy smirks then undoes his pants than shoves Robbie’s face into the pillow, they take turns spitting names of hate Robbie’s way. When they’re done Robbie grabs his clothes cum leaking down his leg then goes to his room.

Michael is at the door “I’m sorry” he says 

“What are you sorry for you fucked Jesse and enjoyed it” Robbie says

“I felt guilty I love you” Michael says tears in his eyes

“Someone who loves me would not sleep with the boy who’s tortured me most my life. Someone who loved me wouldn't lie to me. I’m really tired Michael I need to go to sleep.” Robbie says giving up

Robbie pushes Michael out of the way then goes to his room with the kitchen knife he slashes his wrist then lays there weak staring at the blood pouring out of his pathetic life that's coming to an end and he can’t seem to be sad about it he slowly drifts off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long just dealing with so much right now! 
> 
> Rape scene here so trigger warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to mention I don't agree with anything happening I'm just pulling from my own experiences and putting them down on paper it helps me relax and bit. Also gets rid of some of the underlining pain which is always great with writing.
> 
> Leave comments and Kudos

Robbie squints as the harsh lights of the hospital blind him. The smell of sterilization making his stomach turn. He rushes over the bed to vomit in a bucket placed at his side. He stares down at the evidence of what was attempted. He feels the tears start to form as he realizes he is still alive. “You’re a fucking disgrace.” Joe’s voice comes from the corner of the room.

“I’m sorry” Robbie begs his eyes downcast 

“I took you in from that piece of shit orphanage. I gave you a home, fed you, and clothed you. I can’t do it anymore you’re not to come back to my house.” Joe yells

“Please I’m sorry, I won’t try something like that again please.” Robbie begs forcing himself on his knees. Robbie looks down to realize he’s empty. The life that use to be protruding from him is snuffed out replaced by a flat surface. Joe walks out laughing leaving Robbie crying on the floor. 

Shortly after Joe stops paying the hospital bill. So the staff are forced to throw Robbie out onto the street. 

The cold cuts at his face numbing his cheek and any exposed skin. Robbie enters an alley to escape the cold. He gathers newspapers into a decent bed then lies down ignoring the smell of urine and shit. He cries himself to sleep.

“My life is a mess I wish I had just died” he whispers to himself. The only good thing to come from this is that his baby will not have to deal with the situation that will now be his life. 

Robbie is woken up by the sound of an alley cat licking his face. He groans as he feels the ache of his bones as he tries to get up. He pushes his hair back then pets the cat who purrs under his touch offering some warmth. He walks to the nearest diner and seats near the door begging people for change most just pass him by. Others take the time to throw insults his way or spit. 

He freezes up as he sees Michael dressed in his designer clothes pull up to the dinner his engine revving. His friends in their overpriced cars their lives laughing at Robbie’s pure existence. They walk to the door Michael holding Jesse's hand as if Robbie and Michael never existed together as if their whole relationship was a myth. Of course it was Robbie is just some whore. For breeding and beating he shouldn't expect anything less 

“Robbie?” Michael says pulling his hand out of Jesse’s his face lighting up with embarrassment. 

“Don’t talk to the whore he couldn't handle life remember?” Jesse says spitefully a smirk playing across his face 

“Shut up” Michael says pulling away from Jesse

“Fuck off I don’t need you to defend me” Robbie says

“I just want to help Robbie come on” Michael says

“I don’t need your help and I don’t need your pity” Robbie yells he runs off tears spilling from his eyes. His pace slowing down when he gets to a different street. 

“Robbie!” Isabella says catching up with him.

“What here to join in on the laughs? I’m going just leave me alone.” Robbie begs 

“I remember what he did. Daddy I I remember it while they were….I remembered” she says panting trying to keep up 

“Good for you what do you want?” Robbie ask 

“I miss you.” she says 

“You’re with an abusive boy, daddy gives you whatever you want, you’re beautiful. You don’t miss me” Robbie says

“What do you mean?” she ask surprised 

“The bruises on your arm, they’re not fully healed.” Robbie says stopping she pulls her sleeves down tears streaming down her face.

“I need my big brother please.” she begs Robbie hesitates then hugs her stroking her hair like he use to do when they were little she just cries sagging in his arms.

They go have breakfasts sitting there in silence. 

“I’m sorry about what I said to you. I was just so sad and depressed I love you Robbie. You’re my big brother. You’re the only one who’s been here for me when I needed you. Let’s run away together” she suggest her face lighting up

“You’re not thinking clearly daddy treats you well. You should stay” Robbie says

“He tried to sleep with me. He was drunk and he tried” she says her eyes downcast he holds his sisters hand “fuck him!” Robbie says 

They walk to a police station “Why are we here? They’ll call daddy” Isabella says scared 

“It will take them a while to recognize us. I’ll keep the cop distracted you look for the file of our grandparents okay?” Robbie ask she nods   
Robbie sits in the cop’s office, 

“What do you want?” The cop ask 

“I was hoping to make a bit of money” Robbie says taking off his sweater. 

Robbie walks to the cop his palms sweating, heart racing so fast he can hear it pound. He swallows the dryness in his mouth. Robbie bends over and kisses him the cop smirks “I can do that” The cop says undoing his pants.

There is a huge clang in the office “What the hell was that?” The cop ask 

“fuck” Robbie mutters the cop pushes him away doing up his pants another cop walks in holding Isabella’s arm tears are streaming down her face “I’m sorry big brother” she says 

“Let her go.” Robbie begs 

“You trying to trick me whore?” the cop ask hitting me Robbie hit the desk Isabella screams, 

“Maybe I should fuck this little bitch.” The cop holding my sister says,

“Please don’t we just needed the file for our grandparents, she’s my baby sister please we’re sorry we’ll leave.” Robbie begs 

“You want the file?” The cop ask Robbie nods 

The other cop seats Isabella down he starts to undo his pants they pin Robbie to a desk. He grips the desk ready for the pain the humiliation “Robbie” Isabella says in tears 

“It’s okay…I’ll be okay” Robbie says looking into her eyes forcing himself to smile

The cops laugh as they pull Robbie’s pants down “What a fucking freak a species that should have died out.” The other cop says he smacks Robbie’s ass the sound ringing in the room Robbie cries out in pain biting his lip, he fights the urge to cry.

“Look away Bella.” Robbie ask she nods then closes her eyes crying

The cop drops his pants then thrust into Robbie. Robbie screams in pain the cop pounds into him ignoring Robbie’s grunts of pain. When the cop pulls his manhood out covered in blood 

“Fuck!” the cop moans as he spews white liquid onto Robbie’s ass he shifts himself in front of Robbie and forces his cock into his mouth. The cop’s friend takes position behind Robbie entering him without preparation. 

When it’s done Robbie forces himself off the desk. He pulls his clothes back on wiping the tears away and ignoring the sting between his legs. 

“Can we please leave?” Robbie ask 

“Yeah get out of our site we better not see you around or it will be much worse.” The cop says

Robbie takes his sisters hand they leave. Isabella seats in the bus with her brother looking down ashamed at her feet Robbie holds her hand,

“It’s just business. I’m used to it plus soon we’ll see our grandmothers and hopefully they’re much better. As long as they take care of you I’ll be fine.” Robbie says he kisses his sister she nods cuddling up to him and falling asleep.


	7. Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay currently working on the next chapter so the update won't be too far away as per usual comment, like, kudos, subscribe all that good stuff.

As they arrive in New York it smells different it’s way to crowded and everyone is trying to get somewhere. Robbie hasn’t been able to get sleep between making sure his sister is calm and figuring out the route there, he didn’t think he’d get any sleep anyway. As they approach mansion grounds, the walkway is beautifully lined with flowers on the sides lining up to a giant brick house. Built up by giant pillars trees surrounding the back. Isabella grips his hand as they stand at the door. 

“Ready?” Robbie ask 

“no, but we don’t have a choice do we?” Isabella ask Robbie nods no ‘

Robbie knocks the door a woman with short red hair and blue eyes opens the door freckles lining her cheeks she’s slim and beautiful femininity and power oozing off her.

“Hi what can I do for you?” she asks Isabella hugs her I pull her away

“we’re Robbie and Isabella Parkers kids,” Robbie says expecting her to slam the door in their faces her eyes light up she   
smiles she hugs us

“oh my gosh, I didn’t think…wow come in,” she says 

We go inside the twins sit down she gets us tea “Martha” she calls another woman with blond hair and brown eyes come down they’re both equally beautiful they seat down. 

“I’m Rose this is Martha, my wife,” Rose says she’s the one with red hair 

“Why didn’t you come looking for us?” Robbie ask upset

“we didn’t know you existed, Parker married Darren and didn’t talk to us… we should have seen it coming though we are his parents we’re so sorry.” Martha says 

“It’s okay right, Robbie?” Bella says I stay silent still upset

“Did you ever meet your dad?” Rose ask 

“Darren?” Robbie ask confused

“no your real dad your dad didn’t tell you,” Martha says 

“he died before he told us a lot,” Robbie says

“Darren wasn’t our real father…that makes sense.” Isabella says upset Robbie holds his sister hand acting as her anchor.

“We’ll call him he’s elf kind. Your father didn’t think your biological father would understand because of his bloodline so he just picked Darren, which we said no to so he ran away.” Rose says wiping away tears

We spend weeks getting to know them, Robbie, making sure they are not sociopaths ready to run away if they are. They show the twins where Parker grew up. Takes them shopping making sure they get proper medical care…taking care of them like they were supposed to be cared for. 

Isabella lays in her brother's arms the night before they are to meet their father

“I’m still a virgin I always thought we’d end up together I’ve always loved you,” she says kissing Robbie

“Bella you deserve better than me I’m trash. Plus, we’re twins it’s wrong we are just hurting a lot right now that’s why you’re feeling this way.” Robbie says 

“No don’t tell me how to feel Robbie we are the same age don’t treat me like a baby. I love you it feels right” she says she kisses Robbie his hands trail her skin trying gently with his twin sister knowing what it’s like to be hurt by someone you love. She moans softly as he kisses her neck fondling her firm breast. His lips trail down her body lifting her nightgown to get better access to her skin. He smiles as he sees she’s wearing no panties giving him full access to her body. As his lips meet her sex she moans grabbing a hold of his hair and riding his tongue. He feels her body go ridged he puts his hand over her mouth as she orgasms crying under him in relief. 

Robbie comes back up kissing her “feel good?” he ask 

“amazing let me try,” she says

“no it’s okay that was just for you,” Robbie says trying to preserve whatever is left of her innocence his erection straining against his boxers.

She falls asleep in his arms a nice shade of red coating her cheeks.

In the morning a man is downstairs. He is so handsome his ears are pointy, the long grey hair behind his ears, bright eyes, perfect teeth, tall, built, the smile he hugs us.  
“I’m so sorry,” he says Robbie pulls away confused 

“What are you,” Robbie ask confused

“A royal elf I know the ears and the eyes we have a strong bloodline. You guys look just like him” he says

“They’re so blue!” Bella says shocked

“yep only royal elves we are dying out though I’m Gabriel.” he says 

“is that why our eyes are vibrant blue?” Robbie ask curiously

“and our ears are a bit pointier?” Bella ask 

“yep well since your half human, not everything is present. You two are beautiful though just like he was” he says talking about Parker

Bella laughs blushing Robbie rolls his eyes he takes us out to lunch at some fancy place Robbie sits there feeling out of place

“so do you like...have any powers?” Isabella ask 

“what a dumb question,” Robbie says annoyed 

“No, it’s legit I’d say the only real thing is when we are younger we glow depending on extreme moods it’s a mechanism to protect the younger ones. Some of the older elves have a thing for the younger elves so it’s to ensure they don’t get molested.” Gabriel says Robbie goes silent 

“Robbie was molested by our father” Bella blurts out

“shut up!” Robbie says mad 

“It’s okay no need to be ashamed I was also, not your father obviously,” he says laughing Robbie looks up at him surprised that such a strong being could be put in such a position 

“You were?” Robbie ask 

“Yep by my uncle he was killed though my father found out. Got some healing done so things got good. I know it sounds like a load of crap but trust me it gets better. I want you guys to come live with me I didn’t have any more kids except, Wolf he’s a cute kid just talks a lot wouldn’t have it any other way though he’s smart from my ex-girlfriend.” he says 

“you’re bisexual” Robbie states

“Most elves are I tried getting remarried was kind of hard when I heard about your father. We were each other’s first I really loved him thought I’d spend the rest of my life with him. Don’t think I’ll love anyone as much you guys look like him” he says

“he must have really loved you why’d he leave you” Bella ask confused 

“My parents did not want me loving a human so they threatened him when they found out he was pregnant. He left because he was scared my parents aren’t the nicest people I should have found him and took him away from Darren the guy was trash when we were growing up he would harass your father every chance he got” he says 

We go see one of his mansions with our grandparents to be safe Isabella holds their hands. A little boy runs down he has a full head of white hair and dimpled cheeks. He’s adorable with his blue eyes. Evan picks him up kissing him.  
“This is Wolf, my youngest from the relationship after your father. Wolf this is your big brother and sister Isabella and Robbie.” Evan says

“Are they twins?” Wolf ask his eyes lighting up

“Ask them you’re a big boy,” Evan says smiling down at him 

Wolf looks over to us a blush covering his cheeks hiding into the safety of Evan peeking out only to ask “Are you two twins?” 

“Yes, we are you’re just way too cute!” Isabella exclaims excitedly 

Wolf giggles he squirms out of Evan’s arms and runs to hug her, “Thank you, are they staying daddy?” Wolf says  
“If they like it here yeah,” Evan says hopefully 

Evan shows us around Wolf running around excitedly tugging at Isabella’s hand. From the garden, the indoor theater and pool, and the workout room it’s all beautiful Robbie feels weird like he’s too dirty to belong in such a pure place…trash

Later into the day the chef makes something to eat Isabella’s favorite dish, “Would you come to visits us and could we come over when we needed to?” Robbie ask his grandparents 

“whenever you wanted to, Robbie we are doing this because we think it’s best you get to know all your family. For elves, it’s our bloodline the only way we know how to live. It troubled us when Parker cut off all contact from us. We just want what’s best for you I know it’s hard to trust I wouldn’t expect anything less, but we need you to give us a bit of trust” Martha says holding Robbie’s hand silencing all his worries. 

“He’s a nice man he loves you,” Rose says adding in

Isabella takes her brother's hand “I want to stay big brother, please. I want to know what it feels like to have our family together you and me. Please, I won't do it without you.” Isabella begs 

“I can promise I will do everything in my power to gain your trust and keep it. I would never hurt you two. You’re my children I love you.” Evan says standing against the door frame walking into the conversation. 

Robbie swallows his fears wanting the best for his sister he makes a hesitant nod putting his faith in a man he met about a few hrs ago. Isabella squeals happily wrapping her brother in a hug. “Thank you, brother.” She whispers 

When we are all moved in Wolf takes us to the pool. Isabella swims with Wolf they splash around Isabella seems to have forgotten that they are runaways. Robbie stares on the sides wishing he could let go that much…be a child remembers what it feels like to feel happy and safe all at once. 

At night he sits in his room feeling small in the big space, “Hey.” Evan calls Robbie into reality he looks up at his father still in shock they are related Robbie’s never been made to feel pretty. If he was Michael wouldn’t have cheated, his father wouldn’t of left him, and Joe wouldn’t have abused him.

“He’s going to find us,” Robbie states starring at the wall

Evan sits down beside him, “Who?” Evan ask 

“Darren he may not give a shit about me but Isabella he will come looking for her. Then punish me in the process. I don’t care if I get hurt, but I will die before he touches Bella again.” Robbie says

Evan smiles at his son a child still yet more mature in years than most of the people he knows, “I would never let him hurt you. He knows better than to mess with this clan our family comes from a strong bloodline of mobsters and criminals. Who take their family ties very seriously, no one fucks with us without consequences.” Evan says 

“Ah! That makes sense why you’re so loaded.” Robbie coming to the realization his father is a crime boss. 

“Yeah…that doesn’t scare you?” Evan ask 

“should I be scared?” Robbie ask 

“Of course not!” Evan exclaims

“Good! How old are you anyway?” Robbie ask 

“I’m 28,” Evan says proudly 

“You look 20,” Robbie says confused 

“Something in the elf genetic code we age a little slower. Has a lot to do with our ancestral history we age differently. Hey you know you can talk to me about anything. We’re more like brothers than anything, right? Being so close to age and all. We are going to be okay I promise, okay?” Evan ask Robbie nods 

“you have anything you want to talk about?” Evan ask sitting closer 

“like what?” Robbie ask 

“I don’t know, life? You’ve lived under terrible people most of your life I would understand if you had a few bottled up emotions you weren’t allowed to express.” Evan says the room goes silent for a good five minutes before Robbie works up the courage to speak realizing he won't be punished for his emotions.

“I’m trash,” Robbie says 

“not to invalidate your feelings but…no you’re not. Why would you think that?” Evan ask 

“They used me so many times. That’s why my baby died…I’m really bad at this stuff haven’t had someone to talk to for years.” Robbie says through tears Evan hugs his kid Robbie feels his body relax in his father’s arms 

“I’m not going to let anyone hurt you anymore we clear?” Evan ask Robbie nods 

When Robbie’s cooled down he joins Isabella at the pool admiring the layout of the house on the way there. The night is spent ordering pizza and roasting marshmallows by the campfire. When they settle down for bed Isabella ties her hair up in a tight bud laying beside her brother staring at her eyes that sleepy doe-eyed look she gets when she’s content is present. 

“we’re going to be okay big brother I know it” Isabella yawns 

Robbie watches over her trying to fight sleep. If he sleeps he can’t protect her he’s never going to let anyone hurt her ever again.  
In the morning Robbie wakes up in bed alone the light peeking out through the curtains blinding he reaches out to pull his sister closer but gets met by a warm spot where she fell asleep. He shoots out of bed “Isabella” he yells 

She walks in looking stunning her hair in her tight curls in pigtails, a choker around her neck, tube top with a black skirt and high knee socks. She smiles flashing her dimples and straddling my lap “morning brother” she says smiling 

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” Robbie says concerned

“I woke up early daddy wants to take us shopping, but he didn’t want to wake you up too early. He figured you wouldn’t get enough sleep as it is you’re up though so come on get ready” she says kissing me then running downstairs

On the drive to the mall, Robbie sits there silent staring outside when they get there men and women stare at his father. Some of them being brave enough to ask for a number Wolf hold’s Bella’s hands. Dad takes us to one of his stylists then shops for a whole new wardrobe for us. Isabella giggles happily she likes high fashion and beautiful things Evan encourages it buying her whatever she likes. 

“You like your hair?” Evan ask 

Robbie stares in the mirror running his hands through his hair, “it’s different guess it looks good really good” Robbie mutters 

“yeah it does kid,” Evan says picking Wolf up 

“daddy I’m hungry,” Wolf says 

“good idea you two look amazing, though,” Evan says kissing Wolf

“Thanks, daddy,” Isabella says 

On the night before school Robbie lays in bed awake his anxiety getting the best of him his father show’s up at the door “mind if I come in” Evan ask

“do whatever you want,” Robbie says Evan seats down 

“can’t sleep” Evan ask

“They hate me to them I’m a freak who refuses to conform I’m only going back because of Bella, ” Robbie says 

“Stand up to them you are so handsome. You’re a Darkoh that boy you love is going to regret leaving you. They will all regret hurting you no more okay?” he asks Robbie nods 

Next day, he drives us to school he parks outside Robbie watches the kids run in “Say bye to your siblings, Wolf” Evan says

“Bye have a nice day were going to get ice-cream after school okay,” Wolf says

Isabella smirks Robbie laughs “okay bye Wolf” Robbie says Isabella kisses him we get out of the car

“see you two later have an awesome day!” Evan says

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment please!


End file.
